DIFFICULT CHOICE
by Mell Hinaga Kuran
Summary: Sebuah pilihan yang sulit. Keputusan akhir yang menentukan. Takdir yang dipermainkan. Bagaimanakah kisah akhir yang akan Tuhan goreskan untuk mereka? CHECK IT OUT!/ NEW CHAPTER UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Saya kembali hadir dengan Fanfiction Xoper. **

**FF kali ini adalah xoper Naruto dengan Bleach. Dengan chara wanita yang selalu menjadi favoritku dan yang selalu menjadi pemain wanita utama di dalam setiap FF yang aku buat :)**

**Tahu kan siapa dia?**

**Pasti tahulah ya. Harus tahu dong! #Maksa**

**Oke, langsung saja ke TKP (?)**

**Here we go nooowwww ...**

* * *

**DIFFICULT CHOICE**

**By : **

**Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAST :**

**- Uchiha Sasuke**

**- Hinata Hyuuga**

**- Ulquiorra ****Schiffer**

**- Inoue Orihime**

**.**

**GENRE : Love Story, Comfort/Hurt, Romance**

**.**

**RATED : T **

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : **

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Bleach **** Tite Kubo**

**Difficult Choice **** Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**.**

**WARNING (s) : AU, TYPO, OOC **_**may be**_**, EYD, GAJE, and many others**

**.**

**SUMMARY :**

**Sebuah pilihan yang sulit. Keputusan akhir yang menentukan. Takdir yang dipermainkan. Bagaimanakah kisah akhir yang akan Tuhan goreskan untuk mereka? CHECK IT OUT!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca & Berkomentar!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

"DIAM!" Bentak pemuda berambut raven blue dark itu. Raut wajahnya kini menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang emosi, tersulut api kemarahan.

Gadis yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya hanya tertunduk dalam, tak berani menatapnya. Bahkan air mata telah membasahi wajahnya. Ia sungguh tak menyangka bahwa pemuda itu akan sangat marah ketika mendengar ucapan yang baru saja dikatakannya.

Ini pertama kalinya selama mereka bersama, pemuda itu berbicara dengan suara tinggi penuh emosi. Padahal biasanya pemuda itu selalu bersikap dan berbicara dengan nada suara yang tenang meski terkesan dingin.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu lagi! Aku tak suka mendengarnya." Pemuda itu mencengkram kedua bahu si gadis sangat erat—menatapnya tajam dan dalam. Kini nada suaranya melembut.

"_Go-gomenasai,_Sasuke-kun." Ujar si gadis berambut indigo dengan suara parau.

"Aku mencintaimu, hanya mencintaimu. Jadi jangan pernah memintaku untuk meninggalkanmu! Sampai kapanpun aku tak akan melepaskanmu. Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan tetap mempertahankanmu." Pemuda bernama Sasuke itu merengkuh tubuh si gadis ke dalam pelukannya. Ia sungguh takut kehilangan—kehilangan orang yang amat dicintainya.

"Ta-tapi … Ba-bagaimana dengan ia? I-ia lebih membutuhkanmu untuk berada disampingnya." Ujar si gadis sendu dan gemetar.

"Aku tak bisa memilih satu diantara kalian. Aku sungguh tak bisa. Kalian sama pentingnya bagi hidupku." Sasuke semakin mempererat pelukannya pada gadis itu.

"Sasuke-kun … A-aku sudah memutuskannya."

"Aku tak ingin mendengarnya."

"Aku ingin—"

Sasuke segera menyela ucapannya, "Hinata bagaimana kalau kita pergi nonton sekarang? Setelah itu kita pergi makan es cream di tempat biasa, lalu—"

"Sasuke-kun dengarkan aku!" Kini gadis bernama Hinata itu yang memotong ucapannya. "Aku ingin kita berpisah untuk sementara waktu." Ucapnya tegas.

"Apaaa?" Sasuke melepaskan pelukan—menatap dalam kedua mata lavender milik kekasihnya. "Aku tak mau." Tolaknya.

"Ini sudah menjadi keputusanku, Sasuke-kun. Kita perlu waktu untuk memikirkan semuanya. Intropeksi diri masing-masing. Menenangkan pikiran kita. Ya, kita perlu semua itu." Jelas Hinata sembari mengusap air mata di pipinya.

"_Gomenasai_, Sasuke-kun." Hinata berjalan pergi namun langkahnya tertahan karena Sasuke memegangi tangannya erat.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku! Ketika kau pergi, entah apa yang akan terjadi padaku. Hidupku yang berwarna akan kembali kelabu." Ujar Sasuke begitu lirih—menatap gadisnya sendu dengan tatapan memohon.

"Sasuke-kun …" Hinata berjalan mendekat. Ia merangkum wajah tampan di depannya—menatap lurus dan dalam iris indah miliknya seraya berkata: "Aku sangat mencintaimu. Percayalah, jika memang kita berjodoh maka suatu saat nanti Tuhan akan kembali mengikat kita dan saat itu tak akan ada seorangpun yang bisa memisahkan kita."

"Aku tak mau melepaskanmu. Aku tak bisa." Ujar Sasuke semakin lirih. Hatinya seakan tertusuk jarum ketika mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari mulut gadisnya itu. Ia menggenggam tangan mungilnya—membalas tatapan mata lavendernya.

**CUPP**

Hinata mengecup lembut bibir Sasuke penuh perasaan dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Sasuke memejamkan mata—menikmati ciuman yang diberikannya. Jika ia bisa menghentikan waktu, maka ia ingin waktu berhenti saat ini juga. Agar gadis itu tak pergi meninggalkannya.

"Jaga dirimu, Sasuke-kun!" Ujar Hinata setelah melepaskan ciuman. Kini ia benar-benar pergi. Semakin menghilang dari pandangan.

Keputusan Hinata sudah bulat, tidak bisa diganggu gugat lagi. Ia yakin yang dilakukannya benar, meski terasa berat dan sakit—ketika harus berpisah dengan pemuda yang amat dicintainya.

Dan ternyata Sasuke tak bisa menghentikan waktu, tak bisa pula menghentikan kepergian gadis itu. Kini ia berdiri mematung di tempatnya dengan perasaan hancur berkeping-keping.

"Tuhan, takdir-Mu benar-benar mempermainkan kami." Gumam Sasuke merasa hampa di dalam hatinya. Ia melayangkan pandangannya keatas langit sore yang mulai berubah warna—seperti hidupnya yang akan berubah pula.

Tanpa ia sadari, dari sudut matanya mengalir tetesan kristal bening menandakan perih dan sakit yang sedang dialami. Karena sebelah jiwanya yang telah pergi—meninggalkannya seorang diri dalam kesendirian, kesepian, dan kehampaan, tanpa tahu kapan akan kembali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang gadis berambut coklat caramel terlihat sedang cemberut—menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke tanah sembari sesekali melihat jam yang terpasang di tangannya. Ia merasa kesal, karena orang yang ditunggu belum juga datang. Wajahnya berubah riang ketika melihat sosok pemuda yang berjalan kearahnya.

"Sasuke-kun kau terlambat lagi." Ujarnya dengan nada kesal yang dibuat-buat.

"Maafkan aku, Inoue. Ayo kita pulang sekarang!" Sasuke menggenggam tangannya.

"Tidak mau." Ia menahan langkahnya. "Aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat dan kau harus menemaniku." Rengeknya manja.

Sasuke membuang nafas berat kemudian berkata: "Baiklah. Kau ingin pergi kemana?"

"Toko es cream. Ayo pergi kesana!" Kini Inoue yang menarik tangan Sasuke penuh semangat—berjalan menuju mobil BMW hitam yang terparkir tak jauh darisana.

Perjalanan menuju Toko es cream tak memakan waktu lama. Kini mereka telah sampai disana. Inoue segera memesan ke counter, sedangkan Sasuke menunggunya di meja. Meski raganya berada disana namun rohnya entah ada dimana.

Sekelumit kenangan tergambar di otaknya. Ia ingat tempat ini adalah tempat yang sering dikunjungnya bersama dengan Hinata—mantan kekasihnya. Menghabiskan waktu berdua menikmati es cream disertai canda tawa.

Beberapa kali Inoue memanggilnya namun tak didengar, karena ia sedang sibuk mengingat kenangan indahnya bersama Hinata. Satu bulan sudah mereka berpisah. Tak pernah bertemu lagi dan lost contact. Ia benar-benar kehilangan gadis itu, karena sungguh tak ada jalan lagi untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka.

Entah memang benar tak ada, atau mereka tak ingin mengusahakannya.

"Sasuke-kun, kau mendengarku? Apa yang sedang kau lamunkan sih?" Inoue mulai merasa kesal diacuhkan olehnya sejak tadi.

Lamunan Sasuke buyar seketika. Ia segera memandang kearah Inoue yang kini tengah memasang wajah cemberut dan kesal.

"Kau bicara apa tadi?"

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa? Belakangan ini aku melihat kau sering sekali melamun."

"Tidak apa-apa. Sudah selesai makan es creamnya? Ayo segera pulang ke rumah!" Sasuke berjalan menuju kasir tanpa memperdulikan Inoue yang menghentak-hentakkan kaki karena kesal kembali diacuhkan olehnya.

**X X X**

"Hinata, ada yang mencarimu." Ujar seorang pemuda berambut jambrik coklat berlari masuk ke dalam kedai teh.

"Siapa, Kiba-kun?" Tanya Hinata heran.

Tumben sekali ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengannya, pada jam kerja seperti ini. Untung saja kedai nya sedang tak terlalu ramai sehingga ia bisa menyempatkan waktu untuk menemui orang itu.

"Entahlah. Kau lihat saja sendiri." Kiba mengangkat bahunya.

Hinata melepaskan celemek yang menempel di tubuhnya kemudian berjalan keluar.

Disana terlihat sosok pemuda bertubuh tinggi, berkulit putih pucat tengah berdiri sembari bersandar di tembok—dekat pintu masuk kedai. Hinata terperangah ketika melihat wajah orang itu. Ia sungguh tak menyangka pemuda itu akan mengikutinya sampai kesini.

"Hai Hyuuga." Sapanya dengan nada datar.

"Ka-kau se-sedang apa disini?" Tanya Hinata—masih terkejut dengan kedatangannya.

"Tentu saja untuk bertemu denganmu." Ujarnya to the point.

"Me-memangnya ada urusan apa ka-kau datang?" Cicit Hinata. Kepalanya semakin tertunduk. Ia takut dan serba salah berhadapan dengan pemuda yang satu ini.

"Apa itu sikap seorang pelayan terhadap tamunya? Sungguh pelayanan yang buruk. Pantas saja kedai ini sepi." Ujar pemuda itu dingin dan datar tanpa ekspresi berarti yang terpasang di wajahnya. Padahal baru saja ia telah berkata hal kejam dan menyakitkan pada Hinata.

**JLEBB**

Ucapannya seperti tusukan pedang yang tepat menyentuh ulu hati. Hinata menghela nafas berat, mencoba bersikap sopan dan lembut seperti biasanya meski orang dihadapannya ini sangat menyebalkan juga bermulut tajam.

"Baiklah, Tuan. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya Hinata mencoba bersikap sopan, meski pada nyatanya ia sudah tak sabar ingin menendang pemuda itu keluar darisana.

"Aku ingin menagih janjimu." Ujar si pemuda—menatap tajam gadis yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya.

Mata Hinata membulat mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Mau tidak mau, kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu kembali tergambar di dalam benaknya. Sebuah kejadian yang menjadi alasan kedatangan pemuda itu.

Entah dosa apa yang telah Hinata perbuat di masa lalu. Sehingga ia harus berurusan dengan pemuda itu—pemuda yang selalu dihindari oleh semua orang karena jika terkena masalah dengannya, maka sulit untuk bisa lepas. Begitupun yang Hinata alami kini.

"Aku harap kau tak melupakannya, Hyuuga."

"I-iya a-aku tak lupa, ka-kau tenang saja."

"Baik, kita mulai saja dari hari ini."

"A-apaaa? Ha-hari ini?"

"Iya. Dan aku tak ingin ada kata penolakan." Tegasnya membuat Hinata mengatupkan kembali mulutnya yang hendak mengeluarkan protes.

"Ba-baiklah." Ujar Hinata pasrah.

"Bagus. Mulai hari ini kau harus memanggil nama depanku, dan akupun akan memanggil nama depanmu. Ini semua demi menghindari kecurigaan semua orang, terutama keluargaku. Mengerti?"

"I-iya aku mengerti, Ulquiorra-kun."

"Aku akan menjemputmu jam 8, bersiap-siaplah nanti." Pemuda bernama Ulquiorra itupun melangkah pergi—menaiki motor ninja hijaunya yang terletak tak jauh darisana.

'Tuhan … Aku dalam masalah sekarang.' Batin Hinata sembari menghela nafas berat—menatap kepergian Ulquiorra yang semakin menjauh dari pandangan matanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

**Thanks for reading minna :)**

**BERIKAN KOMENTARMU SEBAGAI PENYEMANGATKU! OK. #Kedipin mata sampe pegel  
**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ... #Kiss bye para readers**


	2. Chapter 2

**GENRE : Friendship, Comfort/Hurt, Romance**

**RATED : T **

**DISCLAIMER : **

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Bleach **** Tite Kubo**

**WARNING (s) : AU, TYPO, OOC **_**may be**_**, EYD, and many others**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca & Berkomentar!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DIFFICULT CHOICE **

_**By**_** Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**Chapter 2**

Pesta itu terlihat sangat meriah dan mewah. Semua tamu yang hadir merupakan orang-orang penting dari kalangan atas tentu saja. Kebanyakan adalah rekan bisnis dari keluarga _**Schiffer**_.

Dan disinilah Hinata berada. Bergabung bersama orang-orang yang tak begitu membuatnya nyaman karena perbedaan strata diantara mereka. Namun apa boleh buat, suka tidak suka, ia harus tetap berada disana. Menemani pemuda berambut raven hitam yang mengadakan pesta tersebut.

Sebelah tangan Ulquiorra masih setia melingkari pinggang ramping Hinata, sedang tangan satunya lagi ia gunakan untuk memegangi segelas anggur merah. Ia terlihat santai mengobrol dengan beberapa orang yang kini ada di depannya, tanpa peduli keadaan Hinata saat ini.

Gadis itu terlihat gugup, wajahnya merona. Detak jantungnya berdetak cepat.

Bagaimana tidak? Tadi ketika pembukaan pesta pemuda itu telah mengumumkan secara resmi kepada semua orang yang ada disana bahwa mereka merupakan sepasang kekasih. Hal ini sangat mengejutkan, terutama bagi orangtuanya serta Hinata sendiri. Tak menyangka bahwa ia akan berlaku sampai sejauh itu.

"Ulquiorra-_kun_, a-aku ingin pergi ke toilet." Bisik Hinata pelan dan ragu. Namun apa boleh buat, ia memang sudah tak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi.

"Saya tinggal dulu. Permisi!" Tukas Ulquiorra tenang dan sopan. Undur diri dari hadapan mereka seraya menarik tangan Hinata untuk pergi bersamanya.

"E-eh?" Hinata terkejut namun mengikuti langkah Ulquiorra tanpa penolakan sedikitpun.

"Ulquiorra-_kun_, ki-kita mau pergi kemana?" Tanya Hinata bingung, karena tiba-tiba saja pemuda itu menariknya keluar dari pesta.

Kini mereka telah berjalan jauh meninggalkan keramaian. Ulquiorra pun telah melepaskan pegangan tangannya terhadap Hinata.

"Bukankah kau ingin pergi ke toilet?" Ujar Ulquiorra datar dengan kerutan di dahinya.

"A-aku bisa pergi sendiri. Ka-kau tak per—" Ucapan Hinata segera dipotong olehnya.

"Memang kau tahu dimana letak toiletnya?"

Hinata menggelengkan kepala.

"Kalau begitu diam dan ikuti saja aku!" Ujar Ulquiorra bernada perintah—seperti biasanya.

"Ba-baiklah." Hinata menurut saja tanpa ingin berdebat lebih lanjut.

**X X X**

Sebuah mobil BMW hitam berhenti di depan manshion megah nan luas milik keluarga Schiffer. Dari mobil tersebut turunlah seorang pemuda tampan dengan tuxedo berwarna biru, diikuti seorang gadis cantik yang juga berpenampilan sempurna. Mereka sangatlah terlihat cocok bagaikan pangeran dan puteri dari kerajaan.

Si gadis menggamit lengan pemuda disampingnya, berjalan masuk ke dalam manshion yang terjaga begitu ketat oleh beberapa pengawal. Ketika sampai di dalam, tuan rumah langsung memberikan sambutan ramah kepada mereka.

"Selamat datang Sasuke, Inoue! Mari masuk!" Ujar pemuda berambut hitam panjang—_**Byakuya Schiffer**_—merupakan Ayah dari Ulquiorra. Ia berjalan menghampiri mereka seraya menggiring masuk untuk bergabung bersama tamu yang lainnya.

"_Arigatou_, Jii-_san_." Ujar Inoue tersenyum manis tanpa melepaskan pegangannya pada lengan Sasuke.

"Kemana Fugaku dan Mikoto? Kenapa mereka tidak datang?" Tanya Byakuya menanyakan keberadaan kedua orang tua mereka yang tak terlihat hadir.

"Mereka melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke Cina." Jawab Sasuke datar.

"Oh sayang sekali. Padahal aku sudah lama tak bertemu dengan mereka, karena kesibukan kami dalam mengelola bisnis masing-masing." Ujar Byakuya sedikit kecewa karena teman dekat sekaligus partner bisnisnya tak ikut hadir di dalam pestanya.

"Jii-_san_, Ulqui-_kun _kemana? Aku tak melihatnya disini." Inoue mengedarkan pandangannya mencari keberadaan seseorang yang telah lama tak ia temui.

"Entahlah. Mungkin ia keluar sebentar dengan kekasihnya." Ucapan Byakuya itu membuat Inoue terkejut tak percaya, sedangkan Sasuke bersikap acuh saja.

"A-apa? Ulqui-_kun_ sudah mempunyai kekasih? Kenapa ia tak pernah cerita padaku dan Sasuke-_kun_? Apa ia sudah tak menganggap kami temannya lagi?" Ujar Inoue terlihat sedih.

"Anak itu memang tertutup. Jangankan pada kalian, padaku saja yang merupakan Ayahnya sendiri ia tak bercerita apapun. Tadi ia tiba-tiba mengenalkan kekasihnya di depan umum, membuatku dan semua orang disini terkejut. Karena yang aku tahu ia tak pernah dekat dengan gadis manapun kecuali kau, Inoue." Tutur Byakuya panjang lebar.

"Aku jadi penasaran dengan gadis yang menjadi kekasih Ulqui-_kun_. Pasti ia bukan gadis biasa karena telah mampu menarik hati pemuda berhati dingin sepertinya. Iya kan Sasuke-_kun_?" Inoue meminta pendapat pemuda yang berdiri diam disampingnya—tak ikut ke dalam obrolan sejak tadi.

"Hn." Tanggap Sasuke singkat.

"Kalian nikmati saja pestanya. Aku harus menemui tamu yang lainnya. Bersenang-senanglah!" Ujar Byakuya tersenyum kemudian berlalu dari hadapan mereka.

"Sasuke-_kun_, ayo kita cari Ulqui-_kun_ saja!" Ajak Inoue seraya menarik tangan Sasuke agar mengikuti langkahnya untuk menelusuri manshion megah itu—meninggalkan keramaian pesta.

**X X X**

Kini Hinata dan Ulquiorra tengah duduk pada sebuah kursi di taman bunga belakang manshion schiffer. Mereka saling terdiam tanpa mencoba membuka suara. Sibuk dengan pikiran yang bergelut di dalam kepala masing-masing.

Hinata nampak sangat gugup, tak nyaman dengan situasi yang dihadapinya. Ia terlihat meremas ujung gaunnya dengan kepala yang terus tertunduk. Sedangkan Ulquiorra terlihat tenang saja, melemparkan tatapan keatas langit malam yang saat itu bertaburan bintang. Detak jantung serta ekspresi wajahnya normal bahkan terkesan datar-datar saja, berbanding terbalik dengan gadis yang tengah duduk disampingnya.

"E-emm … A-ano … U-ulquiorra _kun_ …" Akhirnya Hinata mencoba membuka suara, meski dengan susah payah.

"….." Ulquiorra tak memberikan tanggapan apapun, menunggu kelanjutan kata yang akan Hinata ucapkan.

"A-apa ki-kita tak akan kembali ke pe-pesta itu lagi?" Tanya Hinata ragu dengan nada suara yang hampir tak terdengar. Namun pemuda disampingnya bisa mendengarnya.

Hening beberapa saat.

Hinata merasa pertanyaan yang ia ajukan membuat Ulquiorra marah, sehingga pemuda itu tak menjawabnya. Sesaat ia merutuki kebodohannya karena terlalu banyak bicara. Diam akan lebih baik ketika berhadapan dengan situasi seperti ini, apalagi yang sedang ada bersamanya adalah pemuda dingin dan tak bisa ditebak. Meningatkan ia pada seseorang yang telah lama mengisi hati serta pikirannya.

"Ma-maaf, a-aku terlalu banyak bi—"

"Tugasmu hari ini telah selesai." Ujar Ulquiorra menyela ucapan Hinata tanpa mengalihkan tatapan matanya.

"Ja-jadi aku bisa pulang sekarang?" Tanya Hinata bernada suara riang.

"Ya." Jawab Ulquiorra singkat seraya berdiri. "Ayo!" Ujarnya lagi.

Hinata pun ikut berdiri dari tempatnya. Mengikuti langkah pemuda di depannya sembari tersenyum. Entah mengapa ia merasa lega karena hari ini cepat berakhir, dan ia bisa segera pulang ke rumah untuk beristirahat.

**BRUKK**

"Awww …" Hinata terjerembab jatuh ke tanah sembari mendesis kesakitan ketika merasakan kakinya terkilir karena hak sepatu yang dipakainya tiba-tiba saja patah.

Ulquiorra menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Ia melangkah mendekati Hinata, dan tanpa basa-basi mengangkat tubuhnya ala bridal style yang seketika memunculkan rona merah di pipi chubby gadis itu.

"U-ulqui-_kun_ … Tu-turunkan aku!" Pinta Hinata dengan suara pelan dan gugup.

"….." Ulquiorra menatap manik lavender Hinata begitu datar dan dingin, tanpa menghentikan langkahnya. Seakan sorot matanya itu berkata _'Diam dan jangan banyak bicara.'_

Tatapan mata Ulquiorra berhasil membuat Hinata diam dan bungkam. Hanya menundukkan kepalanya tanpa berani membalas tatapan pemuda itu. Jantungnya berdetak cepat dengan hati tak menentu. Canggung, malu, dan gugup. Itulah yang kini ia rasakan.

'Tuhan, semoga saja detak jantungku ini tak sampai terdengar olehnya.' Harap Hinata dalam hati.

**X X X**

"Ah Ulqui-_kun_ dimana sih?" Ujar Inoue mulai kesal karena belum juga menemukan keberadaan pemuda itu.

"Untuk apa kita mencarinya? Kita hanya akan menganggu mereka saja." Akhirnya Sasuke bersuara setelah sejak tadi hanya berdiam diri.

"Ta-tapi kan kita sudah lama tak bertemu dengannya. Lagipula aku penasaran dengan kekasihnya. Apa Sasuke-_kun_ tak merasa penasaran?" Tanya Inoue terlihat bersemangat ketika membahas mengenai kekasih Ulquiorra.

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Aisshh … Sasuke-_kun_ …" Inoue menggembungkan pipinya kesal menerima tanggapan Sasuke yang dingin.

Mereka masih berjalan menyusuri kediaman Schiffer yang luas dan megah itu. Mencari sosok yang telah lama tak ditemuinya. Sejak mereka terjun ke dunia bisnis dalam artian bekerja, mereka menjadi jarang sekali bertemu apalagi untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama seperti dulu.

Kesibukan serta waktu luang yang minim menyebabkan intensitas pertemuan mereka semakin berkurang. Sasuke dan Inoue sibuk mengurusi perusahaan kedua orangtuanya, sedangkan Ulquiorra pun sibuk mengurusi perusahaan Ayahnya. Tak ada komunikasi sama sekali, meski hanya lewat ponsel atau jejaring sosial. Seakan ada pembatas diantara mereka, sehingga hubungan yang dulu begitu erat kini mulai merenggang.

"Ulqui-_kun_ …" Ujar Inoue menyipitkan mata ketika melihat sosok yang dicari muncul bersama seorang gadis berada di dalam gendongannya.

Manik onyx Sasuke membulat ketika melihat sesuatu yang tertangkap oleh penglihatannya kini. Kedatangan Ulquiorra bersama seorang gadis berambut lavender yang begitu ia rindukan. Ada amarah, kecewa, dan keterkejutan di dalam diri pemuda bermarga uchiha itu. Ingin rasanya ia langsung menerjang kearah mereka dan meluapkan segala rasa yang tengah berkecamuk di dalam hatinya. Namun akal sehat yang ia miliki masih bisa menahannya agar tak melakukan hal gegabah.

"Hinata …" Ujar Inoue sedikit terkejut ketika melihat siapa gadis yang datang bersama Ulquiorra.

Sasuke yang mendengar nama itu disebut segera melemparkan tatapan kearah mereka. Matanya membulat, dadanya berdesir dan panas, kedua tangannya mengepal kuat, namun ekspresi yang terpasang di wajahnya masih datar. Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan perasaan yang kini tengah ia rasakan.

Sama halnya dengan Inoue dan Sasuke, Hinata pun terkejut melihat keberadaan mereka disana. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, tak berani menatap kearah mereka. Apalagi tatapan pemuda berambut blue dark yang seakan hendak menelannya hidup-hidup saat itu juga.

"Kalian datang rupanya." Ulquiorra telah sampai dihadapan mereka.

"I-iya tentu saja. U-ulqui _kun_, a-apakah ia…"

"Ia Hinata Hyuuga, kekasihku." Ulquiorra menyela ucapan Inoue sekaligus menjawab pertanyaannya yang belum sempat dilontarkan.

"O-oh be-begitu ya." Inoue tersenyum canggung.

"….." Sasuke terdiam. Hanya memandang tajam kearah Hinata dengan dada yang kembang kempis karena menahan amarah.

"Maaf, aku harus mengantarkan kekasihku dulu ke rumahnya. Nikmati saja pestanya!" Ujar Ulquiorra seraya pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Sa-sasuke _kun_ …" Panggil Inoue takut-takut melihat ekspresi wajah Sasuke kini yang terlihat menakutkan.

"Kita pulang." Ujar Sasuke dingin—berjalan pergi tanpa menunggu Inoue terlebih dulu.

"Sasuke-_kun_ … _Gomenasai _…" Lirih Inoue. Tanpa bisa ditahan, beberapa butir cairan bening mulai menuruni pipinya yang putih.

**X X X**

Selama perjalanan mereka hanya membisu seribu bahasa. Hinata masih terguncang akibat pertemuan tak terduganya dengan Sasuke tadi. Sedangkan Ulquiorra memang tak suka menarik sebuah obrolan terlebih dulu. Ia memilih diam dan berkonsetrasi mengemudi saja.

**Tes**

**Tes**

**Tes**

Perlahan air mata jatuh membasahi wajah Hinata. Hatinya sakit dan terluka. Mau tak mau semua kenangan tentang Sasuke kembali hadir. Padahal selama ini ia sudah berusaha keras untuk melupakannya. Ia akan kembali mengalami masa sulit untuk menghilangkan bayang-bayang Sasuke di dalam pikiran serta hidupnya.

Isakan lirih mulai terdengar. Hinata menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Menumpahkan perasaan yang ada di hatinya dengan cara menangis. Ia bahkan tak peduli keberadaan Ulquiorra disampingnya. Yang ingin ia lakukan kini hanyalah menangis agar perasaannya sedikit membaik.

**PUKK**

Hinata merasakan sebuah tepukan lembut diatas kepalanya.

"Kau bisa meminjam bahuku jika kau mau." Ujar Ulquiorra masih saja bernada datar, namun terselip sedikit perhatian disana.

Tanpa pikir panjang Hinata segera menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu pemuda itu. Kedua tangannya mencengkram pakaian Ulquiorra erat seakan mengalirkan semua perasaannya melalui tindakan tersebut.

Ulquiorra masih mengemudi dengan santai. Membiarkan Hinata menangis di bahunya. Membiarkan air mata Hinata membasahi jasnya. Tak masalah, seperti yang telah dikatakan bahwa ia akan meminjamkan bahunya kepada Hinata. Meski ia tak mengerti alasannya melakukan hal itu, namun satu hal yang pasti ia paling tak suka melihat seorang gadis mengeluarkan air mata—termasuk Hinata yang kini berada di dekatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-to be continued-**


End file.
